


Long Live The Queen

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double haiku, written for a challenge at LJ's Lands of Magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live The Queen

Cool, calm, collected  
A smirk plays across her face  
The ruby crown gleams

Peasant rags no more  
She floats in gowns of velvet  
The Red Queen is born


End file.
